Lord Hater
Lord Hater is the main antagonist of the Disney XD animated series Wander Over Yonder. He is Wander's nemesis and ruler of the Hater Army. His main and number one henchman is Peepers, while his minions are known as the Watchdogs. He is voiced by Keith Ferguson. Disney Bio :Lord Hater is the most powerful and evil villain in the entire universe. He's also a whiny, insecure, selfish jerk. Physical Appearance Lord Hater is a tall, skeletal being. His face is a skull with ragged looking shards for teeth, and his eyes are sunken in and have green sclera with black pupils. He wears a black and red cloak with a hood covering most of his head. Behind his head, two yellow horns in the shape of lightning bolts can be seen like the watchdogs. He has skeletal looking arms and wears long, yellow, raggedy gloves over his seemingly clawed, four-fingered hands. Underneath his cloak, he wears underwear and black shoes on his feet. Personality Lord Hater is a power-hungry, evil, and cruel dictator. He hates being told what to do by those he declares lower than him, including his own henchman Peepers. What he desires most is absolute rule of the entire universe under his fist, and no one stands in his way. However, he incredibly hates Wander, the physical opposite of everything that he is, and cannot stand him due to his superfluous optimism, obliviousness to his evil and one-sided friendliness. This antipathy not only infuriates him, but also drives him over the edge to complete impulsiveness and attempts to obliterate Wander, even putting his plans aside just to do so. He can also be arrogant and is easily distracted when he believes he has the upper hand. But when worse comes to worse, Lord Hater is a dangerous tyrant and a foe not to be taken lightly, for instance when he realized his other nemesis Emperor Awesome was almost going to receive the chance of universal control before he could, this caused him to abandon Wander and easily took out the entire Fist Fighter army with one punch while rushing to Awesome and defeated him in under a second. Despite his reputation, however, Hater is exceedingly immature, prone to throwing temper tantrums and irrational thinking, acting more as a cranky teenager rather than an intergalactic conqueror. It is also because of this that right after he accomplishes such feats it is his own ego and overconfidence that quickly causes him to lose in a situation with one like Wander, robbing him of intimidation and his dignity. Even most of his plans are somewhat frivolous or out of spontaneous desire. Trivia *Lord Hater is voiced by Keith Ferguson, who previously voiced Bloo in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, another show created by Craig McCracken. **Keith Ferguson also voices Deputy Durland in a similar voice to Bloo in the show Gravity Falls. *Lord Hater shows similarities to Mojo Jojo in another Craig McCracken show The Powerpuff Girls. **They are both the main villains in their tv show. **They are both unintentionally comedic. **They are both easily ill-tempered. **They both use robots and inventions as wepons. **They are both easily annoyed by the heroes or other villains of the tv shows. **Their goals are similar, Mojo Jojo's was to rule the world while Hater's is to rule the universe. Gallery Lord Hater.jpg Wander1.jpg Lord Hater - The Picnic 1.png Lord Hater - The Picnic 2.png Lord Hater - The Picnic 3.png Lord Hater - The Picnic 4.png Lord Hater - The Picnic 5.png Lord Hater - The Picnic.png Lord Hater - from Wander over Yonder.jpg Lord Hater model.png Wander_and_Hater.png Wander Over Yonder character concept art.jpg Wander and Hater playing musical chairs.jpg Lord Hater and Peepers float.png WanderHaterHugArt.png LordHater1.png LordHater3.png LordHater2.png LordHater4.png Hater_Hug_solo.png Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Wander Over Yonder characters Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Mysterious characters Category:Lords Category:Grumpy characters Category:Skeletons Category:Singing Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Primary Antagonists